Sigue tu destino
by PrincesaLuna004
Summary: Una rebelde, impetuosa y extrovertida maestra agua, junto con su mejor amiga, Sansa, descubrirán aventuras que ni se imaginan al llegar a Burgess. Pesimo Summary, primera historia que escribo, denle una oportunidad. Rating T por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña niña de 4 años estaba en el polo norte, era bastante pálida, ojos azules y cabello de un extraño color blanco, llevaba un abrigo azul algo grande para ella, botitas de piel y unos pantalones azul marino, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza de lado, practicaba su fuego control, hasta que se salió de control y le quemó la punta de la cola a su mejor amiga, una perrita - oso polar, haciendo que esta la mirara enojada.

- Ups, lo siento Sansa, creo que aún no domino bien mi fuego control, no creo que Korra tuviera tantos problemas- dijo sentándose en la fría nieve y haciendo pucheros.

- No vas a llegar a ningún lado si te quedas allí sentada, Imma, y Korra también tenía sus problemas niña- dijo Kya mientras reía y la ayudaba a pararse, ella era ya una mujer de avanzada edad, y se había convertido en la tutora de la pequeña Imma.

Ella se paró y continuó con su entrenamiento de fuego control.

_**13 años después:**_

Imma se encontraba practicando su agua control contra el loto blanco, hasta que en un momento los logró ubicar a todos en línea, hizo un círculo con sus manos hasta juntarlas y los lanzó a todos con agua hacia un muro, haciendo que quedaran sostenidos al mismo con hielo.

- ¡Iuju! ¿Lo vieron señores?, cuatro de un tiro, vamos, ¿Por qué esas caras largas?- les dijo quitándose el casco y poniendo su mano en la cintura.

- Imma, libéralos- Kya dio un paso al frente, la joven bufó y chasqueó los dedos liberándolos- Al igual que Korra, has dominado la parte física de ser el Avatar, pero también has ignorado por completo la parte espiritual-

- Pero…, ya saben que cada vez que trato de hacer aire control, ¡Puf!, nada- se excusó mientras hacía movimientos extraños con sus manos.

- Hmmm… has entrenado suficiente por hoy, descansa-

- ¡Esa es la onda!- gritó, salió de allí y abrió el establo donde Sansa se encontraba.

- Vamos Sansa, es hora de ir a dar nuestra vuelta matutina- le dijo a la perra - oso polar poniéndole su montura.

- Sansa, ¡Corre!- le dijo agitando las riendas mientras su mejor amiga se ponía en movimiento, pronto llegaron a un risco donde se podía ver perfectamente la puesta del sol, el cual desaparecía en el mar.

- ¿Te digo algo Sansa?- le dijo mirándola -Creo que jamás podré hacer aire control, es que, me siento insegura, ash, soy el peor Avatar de toda la historia- ocultó el rostro entre sus piernas, físicamente, ella era una jovencita algo musculosa y delgada, muy bonita, vestía una blusa con una sola manga corta celeste y una banda cruzando de brazo a brazo azul oscuro, varios brazaletes azules, botas altas marrones y un pantalón azul marino suelto con una piel de lado amarrada a su cintura -Necesito irme de aquí, me siento tan, atrapada, quiero conocer más, ser libre, quizás eso me ayude con mi aire control, después de todo, dicen que el aire es el elemento de la libertad- de pronto una idea le cruzó por la cabeza -Sansa, escaparemos-

- Hay, Imma, tú eres cómo tu madre, puras ideas locas-

- ¡Kya!, lo lamento, no es que no los quiera ni nada, es que, simplemente, necesito irme, necesito descubrirme a mí misma-

- Hazlo-

- ¿Qué?, pero no es justo yo…, espera, ¿Qué lo haga?, ¡gracias Kya!- le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos -Me iré esta noche- dijo ella decidida.

Sabiendo que sus padres no la dejarían, dejó una nota sobre la mesa a medianoche, la cual decía.

_Mamá, papá, si no me encuentran por la mañana, no se alarmen, he decidido que tengo que seguir mi propio camino para convertirme en una mejor Avatar, saben muy bien que los quiero, por eso lo hago, quiero descubrir mi destino, mi propio camino, debo hacerlo, no se preocupen por mí, prometo que nos volveremos a ver, no sé muy bien cuando será ni donde, pero quizá pasen meses o tal vez años, y cuándo eso suceda, estaré lista para lo que sea._

_Los quiere._

_Imma._

Ella tomó a Sansa y con cautela y discreción, subió a un barco que estaba por partir, se arre costó sobre Sansa, la cual ya se había dormido, y sé quedó imaginando que era lo que le deparaba el futuro.

_**¿Y?, no sé cómo quedó pero lo que sí sé, es que será GENIAL, denle una oportunidad.**_

_**Sin más queridos lectores, me despido, no se les olvide dejar Reviews, los iré contestando a medida que avance la historia.**_

_**Besos de esta escritora.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ella tomó a Sansa y con cautela y discreción, subió a un barco que estaba por partir, se arre costó sobre Sansa, la cual ya se había dormido, y sé quedó imaginando que era lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Cuando salió el sol abrió los ojos perezosamente, hasta que recordó donde estaba.

- Sansa, Sansa, despierta, llegamos- le dijo a su amiga.

Cuando despertó, Imma montó sobre ella lista para salir, al abrirse las compuertas salió disparada cómo alma que lleva el diablo, llevando por delante a alguno que otro hombre desprevenido.

- Disculpe, me puede decir en donde estoy, acabo de llegar a la ciudad- preguntó Imma a una señora que pasaba por ahí.

- Está en Burgess señorita- le respondió humildemente la mujer.

- Muchas gracias, vamos Sansa, corre- le ordenó a la perra - oso polar.

- Lo siento, vamos pasando, somos nuevas por aquí- decía cada vez que chocaba contra alguien.

Luego de recorrerse casi toda la ciudad sin encontrar nada para comer, Imma y Sansa fueron hacia la plazoleta más cercana a descansar hasta que un rugido proveniente de su estómago las interrumpió.

- No te preocupes Sansa, encontraremos algo de comer, lo prometo- al ser invierno, estaba todo completamente blanco, facilitándole a Sansa esconderse, porque, digamos que un perro - oso polar en la ciudad no pasa desapercibido y causaría un buen susto a más de uno -Hey, mira- exclamó al ver un hombre vendiendo pescado en la calle.

- Creo que tengo un plan para obtener mucho sin gastar nada- dijo mientras sonreía de forma ladina.

Imma se acercó al puesto, mientras conversaba animadamente con el vendedor, Sansa se acercó por detrás y tomó todo el pescado que pudo, metiéndolo en las bolsas de su montura.

- Fue un gusto conversar con usted señor- dijo ella, la verdad era que le estaba empezando a tomar cariño, era un buen hombre.

- También fue un gusto…-

- Imma- respondió adivinando los pensamientos del señor.

- Imma, un hermoso nombre señorita-

- Gracias- dicho esto regresó a la plaza.

- Déjame ver el botín Sansa- Imma tomó un pescado y lo coció con ayuda de su fuego control, devorándolo en un segundo, repitió lo mismo con tres peces más.

- Mira Sansa- dijo Imma señalando un grupo de niños jugando una guerra de nieve -Vamos a ver- tomó las riendas de su perra - oso polar y se dirigió a paso lento hacia allí.

- Hola pequeños, ¿me podrían decir cómo llegar a algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche con mi mejor amiga?-

- Si claro- dijo un niño peli café con ojos del mismo color -Cerca de aquí hay un granero deshabitado con mucho espacio, si quieres yo y mi hermana te podemos llevar-

- Se los agradecería mucho pequeño-

- Por aquí- Imma subió a Sansa e invitó a los pequeños a acompañarla, quienes aceptaron dudosos, el niño iba atrás mientras que su pequeña hermana iba delante de la joven.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Imma y ella es mi perra - oso polar, Sansa-

- Yo soy Jamie y ella es Sophie- contestó el pequeño -Eres nueva aquí, ¿no?- Preguntó Jamie.

- Si de hecho, acabo de llegar apenas hoy, en realidad vengo de la tribu agua del norte, en el polo norte- no sabía por qué pero esos niños le inspiraban confianza.

- Aquí es- dijo mientras Imma detenía a Sansa -Muchas gracias pequeños, ¿Seguros que pueden volver solos?-

- Si, estaremos bien-

- Muy bien, mañana iré al parque a verlos-

- Genial, te esperaremos-

- Ahí estaré, buenas noches- respondió agitando la mano en forma de despedida -Vamos Sansa, siento que voy a caer aquí mismo- dijo entrando y cerrando las puertas detrás de ella.

_**Al otro día:**_

Al despertar Imma y Sansa fueron al parque cómo prometieron, claro que cómo Imma tenía 17 y estaba cansada por el viaje, durmió hasta las 2 de la tarde.

- Vamos Sansa, no tenemos todo el día- le dijo al ver que su amiga no quería mover una pata, así que tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas, se quitó una bota y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a Sansa.

- ¿Quieres apurarte o te tengo que lanzar la otra bota?-

Ella tomó su bota y de no ser porque tenía rápidos reflejos Sansa la hubiera dejado atrás.

- ¡Imma! Llegaste- dijo Jamie.

- Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-

- ¡Imma!- gritó Sophie.

- Valla, ni que me conocieran de toda la vida-

Lo que Imma no sabía era que cierto chico peliblanco los estaba observando_**.**_

_**Hola! Hoy tengo mucha pero mucha inspiración, por lo que este capítulo me salió muy fácil, y quizás publique otro.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa!, lo primero, gracias por el review de Actriztercaantirosita, me alegra que te guste, gracias y claro que lo seguiré y además me pone contentísima tener una seguidora como vos chica!, también quería decirles que me estuve fijando en todas las personas que leen este fic, eso me pone muy orgullosa y con ganas de seguirlo aunque no dejen reviews, miles de gracias.**

**Sin más el capítulo. **

- ¡Imma! Llegaste- dijo Jamie.

- Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-

- ¡Imma!- gritó Sophie.

- Valla, ni que me conocieran de toda la vida-

Lo que Imma no sabía era que cierto chico peliblanco los estaba observando.

- Quizás lo hice esperar, lo siento, me quedé dormida, los puedo compensar llevándoles a dar una vuelta en Sansa-

- ¡Sí!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Imma ayudó a subirlos y luego fue su turno.

- Les advierto que a mí y a Sansa nos gusta la velocidad, así que, agárrense fuerte- Dijo agitando las riendas.

- ¿A dónde quieren ir?, ya sé, ¿y si los llevo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?, yo también necesito conocerla-

- ¡Vamos!- exclamaron ambos.

- Jaja, Muy bien, ¡Andando Sansa, ha!- dijo agitando aún más las riendas.

2 horas después ya habían recorrido la mayoría de la ciudad y regresaron a la plazoleta.

- ¿Qué les pareció el paseo?- preguntó ayudándolos a bajar.

- Estuvo genial, ¿Podríamos repetirlo?-

- Por supuesto, cuando Sansa descanse- dijo señalando con su pulgar detrás de ella a la perra - oso polar totalmente rendida en la nieve.

Pronto la madre de Jamie y Sophie los llamó a cenar -Adiós Imma, nos vemos mañana- saludaron ambos hermanos.

- Adiós niños- dijo la joven agitando su mano a forma de despedida.

- No vas a levantarte, ¿Verdad Sansa?- le preguntó cuándo los pequeños desaparecieron de su vista, cómo repuesta su amiga se dio media vuelta ignorándola olímpicamente -Supongo que eso es un no, muy bien, conociendo lo testaruda que eres, tendremos que dormir aquí hoy- dijo sacando una manta azul y blanca de una de las bolsas de Sansa y acurrucándose entre las patas delanteras de la perra - oso polar.

A los 5 minutos sintió algo húmedo caer en su nariz y por la fría sensación la arrugó en un gesto totalmente adorable, luego otro más y otro más, pero se reusaba a abrir los ojos, al final se dio por vencida y los abrió, se quedó maravillada al ver que… ¡estaba nevando!, sonrió con felicidad, pero luego cambió a una sonrisa nostálgica, todo eso le recordaba al polo norte y a sus seres queridos, movió sus manos utilizando su agua control para hacer una bola de nieve y con ella golpear a Sansa en el hocico, esta se despertó sobresaltada y luego miró a Imma, quien ya tenía otra en la mano lista para lanzarla, Sansa se preparó para perseguirla, pero Imma le lanzó la otra bola de nieve antes de salir corriendo cómo si no hubiera un mañana, Sansa se sacudió y comenzó a perseguirla por todo la plaza.

Ella se escondió detrás de un árbol haciendo que su mejor amiga pasara de largo sin siquiera verla, cuando se disponía a correr hacia el otro lado, chocó con algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

- Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba- dijo parándose y sonriéndole al extraño.

- Espera… ¿Tú puedes verme?- preguntó emocionado, cosa que a Imma le pareció muy extraña-

- Ehh, si- contestó dudosa. Pronto Imma sintió una presencia detrás suyo, volteó lentamente solo para encontrarse con Sansa, quien saltó arriba suyo y comenzó a lamer todo su rostro.

- Puajj… Sansa sabes que eso no se quita…ajjj, me lamiste la boca- dijo cubriéndose con sus manos, cosa que a Jack le pareció de lo más graciosa.

-Lo siento, Sansa es algo… "cariñosa" conmigo- dijo haciendo énfasis en "cariñosa". -Por cierto, soy Imma Cooper, y cómo lo imaginaras ella es Sansa, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, ¿Y tú eres?-

- Si me ves debes saber quién soy-

- Bueno… hasta la fecha no soy adivina-

- Vamos, inténtalo-

Imma lo vio de pies a cabeza detenidamente, pero por más que lo intentara no podía, no recordaba a nadie como él.

- No recuerdo a nadie como tú- le dijo finalmente.

- Yo soy Jack Frost-

- Disculpa pero… ¿Jack quién?- en eso un hoyo se abre al lado de Imma, haciendo que está casi caiga dentro, de no ser porque Jack la tomó de la cintura justo a tiempo, quedando en una posición algo incomoda y comprometedora, se separaron rápidamente, Jack avergonzado e Imma sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Del mismo hoyo salió un conejo… ¿Gigante?, Imma arqueó una ceja confundida, digo, no todos los días se ve un conejo de dos metros de altura.

- Norte nos necesita, compañero, es…- solo entonces notó la presencia de Imma.

- Hola- dijo ella algo tímida mientras hacia un ademán con la mano. Sansa comenzó a gruñir mientras se ponía enfrente de Imma protectoramente, Bunny sacó su boomerang listo para atacar.

- Tranquila Sansa, quédate ahí- intervino Imma, ella ya sabía de ante-mano lo que sucedería si no la detenía, y no quería repetirlo.

La perra - oso polar se fue dejando a Bunny en paz, Imma de inmediato dio media vuelta y saludó al conejo ofreciéndole la mano.

- Soy Imma Cooper, ella es Sansa-

- Bunnymund, un placer-

- ¿Qué decías canguro?- dijo Jack acercándose.

- Norte nos necesita, es urgente-

- Por supuesto, ¿vienes?- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a la joven Avatar.

- ¿Por qué no?, será divertido, Sansa quédate aquí, volveré pronto- su amiga obedeció, el conejo dio dos patadas en el suelo haciendo que se abriera un hoyo en el lugar.

- Damas primero-

- Gracias- Imma saltó dentro del agujero, luego de unos cinco minutos aproximadamente llegaron a un lugar enorme, como una fábrica.

- Wow, asombroso- dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa -¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Es la fábrica de Norte- le respondió Jack.

- Emmm… ¿quién es Norte?-

- Ustedes lo conocen cómo Santa Claus-

- Yo no conozco a ningún Santa Claus-

_**Creo que ya lo avisé en mi otro cap, pero se los digo igual, me voy de vacaciones a Chile por más de dos semanas, y no voy a poder publicar, así que les dejé este un poco más largo para compensarlo, espero sepan esperar un poco.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

- Es la fábrica de Norte- le respondió Jack.

- Emmm… ¿quién es Norte?-

- Ustedes lo conocen cómo Santa Claus-

- Yo no conozco a ningún Santa Claus-

De pronto apareció un gran hombre detrás de Jack, tenía una gran barba blanca y unos enormes ojos azules, vestía con un gran abrigo rojo.

Cuando Imma miró hacia arriba vio una mujer colibrí que le estaba dando órdenes a otras 3 mucho más chiquititas que se parecían a ella. Justo al lado del gran hombre había un hombrecito que parecía hecho de… ¿arena dorada?, estaba dormido a unos 5 centímetros de suelo.

- Definitivamente hoy lo he visto todo- susurró ella viendo todo alrededor con asombro.

De repente todos allí voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo sentir a Imma un poco incómoda.

- Hola- saludó por tercera vez en 30 minutos-

- Hola pequeña- la saludó la mujer colibrí (n/a: desde el punto de vista de Imma eso era). -Yo soy Tooth-

- Yo soy Imma Cooper- dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes, Tooth enseguida comenzó a inspeccionarlos mientras metía sus dedos en la boca de Imma.

- Valla, tienes dientes muy blancos, son hermosos- la halagó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- Gracias, eso creo- dijo ella algo confundida por el cumplido, luego se acercó el hombrecito de arena y le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo, la cual Imma aceptó.

- Él es Sandman, pero le puedes decir Sandy- le respondió Tooth adivinando los pensamientos de la joven, Sandy le dedicó una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida a Imma e igualmente ella.

- Y supongo que tú serás Norte- le dijo Imma al gran hombre vestido de rojo.

- ¿Quién te dijo?- preguntó en un tono algo divertido.

- Intuición femenina- dijo Imma frunciendo sus hombros y con una sonrisa de lado posada en sus labios.

- ¿Para qué nos llamaste Norte?- interrumpió Bunny.

- Hombre de la luna tiene algo que decirnos, pero no sé qué es.

Imma vio asombrada como la luz blanca-plateada de la luna entraba por la ventana del techo y señalaba una gran G en el piso, en el cual se formó la sombra de una mujer.

- Darkness Black- dijo Tooth cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

- ¿Quién es Darkness Black?- preguntaron Imma y Jack al mismo tiempo.

- La hermana de Pitch- añadió Norte.

- Lo siento pero no estoy entendiendo ni jota- dijo Imma poniendo sus ojos en blanco-

Imma POV:

- ¿Quién es Darkness Black?- preguntamos yo y ese tal Jack al mismo tiempo.

- La hermana de Pitch- nos respondió Norte.

- Lo siento pero no estoy entendiendo ni jota- Era verdad, en mi cabeza se estaban formando demasiadas preguntas y dudas como para poder organizarlas.

De pronto, en el gran mundo que tenían empezó a formarse una densa niebla de la que se escuchó una macabra risa de mujer, apareciendo esa Darkness Black, era una mujer bastante linda, aunque me cueste decirlo, tenía ojos rojos como la sangre, piel gris como ceniza y un vestido negro que se desvanecía llegando a los pies.

- Valla, valla guardianes, parece que tienen una nueva niña de su lado- me dijo obviamente a mí, juro que me daban ganas de calcinarla allí mismo, pero me contuve, mientras no dijera nada más no sucedería nada de nada, pero supongo que hoy no es mi día -A ver, ¿qué harás tú pequeña? ¿Golpearme? Jajajaja- como no tengo paciencia, según Kya y todo aquel que me conoce, formé una llama de fuego en mi mano y se la arrojé, luego otra y otra, a veces me encantaría poder conectarme con mi lado espiritual y hacer aire control, pero, supongo que necesito más entrenamiento.

Darkness apareció frente a mí y me tomó de la barbilla -No te preocupes, pronto tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para desahogarte- me dijo con evidente burla, cuando estaba a punto de golpearla con una llamarada desapareció tal cual había llegado, me tranquilicé lo suficiente y me di la vuelta solo para ver que los demás me miraban con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté con indiferencia.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Tooth acercándose lentamente a mí.

- Oh, eso, es fuego control, ven- les dije formando una llama en mi mano -Y también puedo hacer agua control- dije sacando algo de agua de mi cantimplora, formé un delfín con hielo, lo volví agua y lo regresé a mi cantimplora azul -y tierra control- dije levantando una piedrita sin siquiera tocarla -Aunque aún me falta entrenar para poder hacer aire control, Kya dice que debo conectarme con mi lado espiritual para lograrlo-

- ¿Pero cómo puedes manejar la tierra, el agua y el fuego?- volvió a preguntarme.

- Bueno, normalmente, un maestro puede manejar solo uno de los cuatro elementos, pero el Avatar puede manejar los cuatro elementos, y esa soy yo, el Avatar antes que yo se llamaba Korra, era de la tribu agua del sur, en el polo sur, yo soy del reino tierra, por lo que soy una maestra tierra, pero viví 16 años de mi vida aquí, en la tribu agua del norte, entrenando-

- ¿Estás diciendo que viviste aquí, en el polo norte, 16 años?- preguntó aún más confundido Norte.

Fin POV:

- Si, entrenando, lo acabo de decir-.

_**¡Gracias Dios por mandar WI-FI!, encontré y bueno, Yupiiii, puedo actualizar ambas historias! Espero lo disfruten y el próximo lo subiré ya desde mi cuartel, jaja.**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


	5. Chapter 5: Una catastrofe amorosa

- Bueno, normalmente, un maestro puede manejar solo uno de los cuatro elementos, pero el Avatar puede manejar los cuatro elementos, y esa soy yo, el Avatar antes que yo se llamaba Korra, era de la tribu agua del sur, en el polo sur, yo soy del reino tierra, por lo que soy una maestra tierra, pero viví 16 años de mi vida aquí, en la tribu agua del norte, entrenando-

- ¿Estás diciendo que viviste aquí, en el polo norte, 16 años?- preguntó aún más confundido Norte.

Fin POV:

- Si, entrenando, lo acabo de decir-. Les dijo Imma.

- Entonces debes conocerme- le dijo Norte.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, jamás había escuchado hablar de ninguno de ustedes-

- ¿Y de cupido?-

- ¿Cupi quién?-

- ¿El duende de los tréboles?-

- ¿Qué es un trébol?-

- ¿La marmota?-

- Si, si, no-

- ¿Hall Kill, el Halloween?-

- ¿Acaso eso se come?- preguntó Imma aún más confundida que antes.

- Si no crees en ningún espíritu, ¿Cómo puedes vernos?-

- Bueno… técnicamente, el Avatar está fusionado con el espíritu de la luz, Raava, por eso puede controlar los cuatro elementos y además al ser parte espíritu los puedo ver, esa es mi explicación, sino, ¿Cuál más?-

- ¿No dijiste que había avatares anteriores?-

- Pues sí, los ha habido desde hace más de 10.000 años, de hecho, todos los avatares somos las vidas futuras del primero, Wan, y también puedo hablar con mis vidas pasadas- dijo Imma rascándose la nuca.

-¿Puedes hablar con tu vidas pasadas?-

- Bueno…, no de hecho, solo con Korra, el Avatar anterior a mí, eh perdido la conexión con los anteriores para siempre-

- ¿Hay un espíritu de la luz?- le preguntó Tooth.

- Si, Raava, es el espíritu de la luz y el equilibrio, como también está Vaatu, que es todo lo contrario a Raava, cada 10.000 años ambos se deben enfrentar por el destino del mundo, si Vaatu ganara, el mundo caería en la oscuridad total por 10.000 años, por suerte nunca ha sucedido, Vaatu siempre es destruido y vuelve para lo próxima batalla, es un ciclo sin fin, claro que como Raava siempre estará fusionada con algún humano, ese humano debe enfrentar a Vaatu, ese fue el caso se Korra-

- Entonces, si tú estás fusionada con el espíritu de la luz, ¿Puedes destruir a Eris?- le preguntó Norte.

- No lo sé, el deber del Avatar es llevar el equilibrio al mundo, no destruir a cualquiera que se interpone en su camino-

- ¿Puedes intentarlo?- le preguntó Bunny.

- Mmmm… quizás lo haga, pero no les daré mi palabra- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Apoyado en la ventana, sin que nadie lo viera, estaba Cupido, preparando una de sus bolas de amor, con una cantidad mínima, para no romper el balance, de lujuria y pasión, estaba a punto de lanzarla a su objetivo, Jack, cuando accidentalmente resbaló, haciendo que la bola golpeara por todas partes, aumentando demasiando los niveles de lujuria en el lado derecho de la bola, hasta que la misma golpeo contra uno de los muros, rompiéndose justo por la mitad, provocando que el lado derecho diera en Jack y el izquierdo en Bunny, haciendo que chispas rosadas aparecieran en sus ojos y dibujaran una enorme y boba sonrisa al ver a Imma.

Cupido solo se golpeó mentalmente por su error garrafal, se mordió el labio inferior y salió volando por la ventana pensando en la excusa que le plantaría al hombre de la luna cuando le preguntara que tal le había ido en la misión que le encomendó.

En cuanto a Jack y a Bunny, no dejaban de observar a Imma como bobos mientras sentían que sus corazones latían más rápido de lo normal.

_**Sé que me tardé muchísimo, pero no me devolvían mi computador, y bueno, espero que esto lo compense.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_


End file.
